


OC DRABBLES

by EumoirousHoney



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Haha personal stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EumoirousHoney/pseuds/EumoirousHoney
Summary: Hahaaaa...ahhaaaaaa....mostly writing requests from friends w/my ocs (that might feature theirs in the future!)
Kudos: 1





	OC DRABBLES

...

“ Skii? “  
A soft, scratchy voice comes from the kitchen. Iyatsu peaked around the corner towards the couch, where a blonde-haired woman named Skii sat. Her eyes were half lidded, and her hands were folded together in her lap as she turned her head in Iya’s direction.

“ Yeah? “

“ Are...you, uh, gonna head upstairs soon? It’s getting kind of late, you know. “

“ ...yeah. Soon. What about you, though? Aren’t you tired? “ 

Iya stared at her for a moment, blinking once. She was tired, absolutely, but she didn’t wish to rest just yet. Something felt wrong. Everything did about the previous day, but no matter how hard Iya thought, she couldn’t place her finger on it. 

“ Well. Of course I am, Ive been working too, you know, but...I’ve got more work to do. Haha, ya know, with the whole job thing. “

“ Right, yeah. Makes sense...”

There was a brief pause between them, even if it felt like an hour had passed. Suddenly, Skii placed her hands on her knees and pushed herself to her feet. 

“ I’m going out. “

“ at...a time like this? Skii, I...I’m well aware you are an adult, yes, but... “

“ I’m going out, Iya. Get some rest. “

Skii turned her back to Iya, walking over to the coat rack to grab her sweater before opening the door. She turns around once more to look at Iya.

“ Please get some rest.

Iyatsu stared at the door for a moment longer, watching it shut slowly before re-entering the kitchen. After grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, she made her way to her lab door for the night.

...

The wind was cold, and it sounded like voices were whispering through the trees. Skii sat on a rotting stump in the center of The clusters of trees. Her head was tilted towards the sky, and her eyes were shut. With a deep breath, she could feel a smile creeping onto her face.

“ ...What a nice night. “

For around thirty minutes did Skii sit still, basking in the soothing air of the night. A quick rustle in the trees broke her focus, though. She brought her head down, squinting into the deep cluster of trees from whence the sound came. She couldn’t see anything from where she was so she thought of standing up and moving there herself but she was stopped by yet another rustle, coming from the other side of the small forest. 

Her head whipped to that direction, suspicion now clear on her face. Again, nothing was visible. She couldn’t see a thing through the trees, and it is not like the darkness of the night helped.

Skii tilts her head back, about to shut her eyes again before gasping, her hands clenching into fists. A shadowed face was looking down upon her, with only its eyes visible to her. Skii holds her breath, not wanting to breathe on the creature, whatever it was, in case it caused a reaction.

“ Hello there, girl. “

Oh. So it didn’t matter anyways.

“ …who are you? “

“ I think you know the answer to that question. “

The figure slowly moves from above Skii to next to her. Now that Skii didn’t have to crane her neck to see the figure, she could now see that she DID know them. But it shouldn’t of been possible for them to be sitting next to her. 

“ Jaia? “

“ Oh, good. You’re not an idiot. “

“ ...am I dead? “

A soft exhale comes from Jaia, resembling what could only be a laugh.

“ Dead? No. Certainly not. “

“ oh...oh, thank goodness, I... “

“ Not yet, at least. “

Skii pauses, her head quickly swinging in Jaia’s direction before she felt herself getting tackled to the ground. She felt a hand grip around her neck tightly, sharpened nails digging into her throat while another hand gripped onto her left shoulder.

“ w—hhHHGCK—!! J...J-JAIA? “

“ Sorry, Girl. No hard feelings, right? “

“ N—HHH—NO HARD FEELINGS MY ASS—! “

Jaia’s face contorted into joy. Not the comforting joy you’d see placed upon your friends face after a inside joke shared between the both of you, no, certainly not. The type of joy that belongs to a ghoul.

Her nails dug further into Skii’s neck, but not by much. Her other hand that was gripped onto her shoulder tightened immensely, making Skii tense up and attempt to tug away. 

“ JUST WHAA—HHCK—....WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO D...O? “

“ Oh, dear, it’s a longtime plan~ I wouldn’t want to spoil the party so, so soon! “

Jaia’s hand that’s gripped on Skii’s shoulder began to dig its nails into her skin. Skii’s eyes grew wider than previously, her hand instinctively going to grab something, which just happened to be the arm that was wrapped around her neck.

“ STOP. S—STOP, I NEED TO—I CANT JUST—HEY!! “

Jaia grinned, squinting at Skii before her nails suddenly jutted out into Skii’s shoulder, her grip tightening before a sharp, almost electric-like pain shot through her left arm.

Skii gasped sharply, her legs kicking upwards out of instinct, knocking the air out of Jaia and pushing her back slightly onto the ground.

Skii laid on the grass, panting heavily as she stared wide-eyed at the sky. She couldn’t feel her left arm. What did she do? She was almost too scared to look herself, but she did.

And immediately wished she didn’t after.

Jaia coughed hoarsely, pushing herself to her feet before grinning down at Skii, still laid on the ground. She raised her right arm, spreading her fingers apart to reveal Skii’s left arm handing from her sharpened nails.

“ This is just the start of it, girl~! Next time we cross paths, I may not be so merciful as to leave you with all your limbs. “

Jaia remained in front of her for merely moments longer before she winked, snapping her fingers before disappearing into a glob of black tar.

...

Iya yawned, stretching her arms upwards before flinching, a hand flying to her neck.

“ owww...ah, huh? Oh. Damn. Fell asleep at the desk again, huh? “

She shook her head, sighing heavily before getting up from the lab desk and leaving her lab. Iya sluggishly entered the kitchen, grabbing a pre-made bag of ice for situations like this. Iya left the kitchen and went to sit on her couch, holding the bag against her neck.

“ ‘morning there Iya! I see ya slept just fine, hah? “

“ very funny, Anim. You are so. Very. Funny. “

“ soorrryyy, haha! “

Anim peaked his head from around the corner, a goofy grin plastered on his face. Iya would never understand how he is able to be so cheery this early in the morning, but she didn’t bother questioning it. It was nice, especially when there were only three people in the house at this time.

Anim plopped himself down next to Iya on the couch, grinning happily, while also showing off his sharpened teeth. Another thing Iya would never understand, but would love to question one day.

“ hey, ahhh, Iya? Didja see Skii yet? “

“ ...No. no I didn’t, she...did she come home, last night? “

“ Not from what I saw, or heard, no! Why? Do you know where she was? Or, uh...is? “

Iya’s eyes widened as she quickly got to her feet, only to place a hand on her forehead from getting up too fast.

“ ahh...uughh... “

“ nice one, old lady. “

“ hush up and follow me. We have someone to track down. “

“ HUH?! “

“ yeah, we—Ugh, Wait— “

Iya huffed, quickly sprinting back to her lab to grab her coat before returning to the living room. She patted her pockets quickly, making sure she had her keys still, as well as a few other items.

“ okay...Hhf...yeah, we...we’re looking for Skii. She didn’t tell me she would be staying out all night. She’s not the type to do that sort of thing. Besides, where would she go? It’s not like Aki was our last night so...? “

“ Hmm...right, yeah! That makes sense, hah! Anyways let’s go, we’re wasting time just by ramblin’ on! “

Anim grinned, grabbing Iya’s wrist before bolting out the door.

...

About three hours had passed, meaning it was around 8 AM, and neither Iya nor Anim had found Skii yet.

“ I...swear...she’s around here somewhere! I can smell it, and believe me, I’m never wrong! “

“ you’ve been wrong for the past couple minutes now. We’re never going to find her if we just keep walking in circles like th— “

“ I-IYA, LOOK—!! “

Anim slapped Iya’s arm out of excitement, pointing with his other hand to Skii, who seemed to be laying down in the grass.

“ Look, Aha! Maaann, do we worry too much or what?! She’s just takin’ a little outdoorsy nap! How nice! Right Iya? “

Iya didn’t bother to respond to him. She had noticed something Anim didn’t. The patch of crimson stained grass on the left side of Skii’s body. It took her a few minutes to get over the shock, but once she did Iya bolted over to her, sliding on her knees the rest of the way until she was right next to her body.

“ I...Iya? “

“ Anim, get your ass over here NOW and help me carry her—!! “

Anim’s brows scrunched up in concern as he sprinted over to her. He definitely felt idiotic for not noticing the clearly obvious bloodstains around her, but he decided on putting that to the side for now. This was more important, he could dwell in the embarrassment later.

...

“ ...Ugh...hel—OW! “

“ Jesus, Skii, stay still— “

Skii was laid upon one of the two medical beds in Iyatsu’s lab, with Iya herself on her left and Anim to her right. Iya was holding bandages in her hands, staring down at Skii’s left arm. Or, well, at least where it should be.

“ what...um...happened? Guys? “

“ Aha, well, Skii, y-ya see— “

“ We found you this morning laying down in the grass. Your left arm looks to of been torn off. “

Anim quickly looked up at Iya, practically screaming for her not to be so straight to the point with this. Skii let out a deep breath, shutting her eyes.

“ Right. Yes, I remember. How...did you guys find me, though? I was...pretty far away from here, you know. “

“ Anim. “

“ Right. “

“ but..wh-who did this to you? “

“ I’ll tell you later. I’m tired right now. “

“ r....right... “

The three of them remained silent for awhile longer, with the only sound being Iya’s movements as she carefully examined what was left of Skii’s shoulder. 

“ ...um...I know we’re...all thinking it... “

“ You can say it, Anim. “

“ What are we gonna do about it? “

“ I’ll live without an arm. It’s fine. People do it all the time. “

Iya huffed through her nose, placing her hand on the wall next to her before shaking her head. 

“ no, no. That simply won’t do. I’ve got a sneaking suspicion about just what did this to you, and you need something to defend yourself. “

“ ...pocket knife. “

“ Skii. Listen to me. “

Slowly, Skii turned her head in Iya’s direction, her eyes almost closed. 

“ I want to give you an arm. A new one. Would you be alright with me...trying to make you one? “

“ ...prosthetic? “

“ Sort of. More on the robotic side, with...self defense mechanisms embedded within it. “

“ go for it. “

“ w...Ah, Wait, really? You’re...alright with that? “

“ of course. I see no downside. It’ll probably be fine, I trust you. “

Iya stared down at Skii, glancing quickly up at Anim. She sighed heavily, patting Skii’s shoulder lightly.

“ We’ll fix you up soon, Skii, promise. Just rest for now, alright? Anim will, uh, keep you company, okay? “

“ y-yeah, promise Skii!! I’ll get you anything ya need, too! “

“ …Thank you guys. “  
Skii smiled, placing her remaining hand onto her chest before she allowed her eyes to shut. She was content in knowing that she was back at home, surrounded by two of the three most trusted people in her life. 

Yes, certainly she would be alright.

Certainly they wouldn’t allow something like this to happen again.

Right?


End file.
